Strijd
by Luups
Summary: Lana Paks, een Zweedse van 17 jaar emigreert samen met haar vader naar Engeland, om zich daar aan de sluiten bij de Dooddoeners.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

De stad was prachtig onder de ondergaande zon, ookal vervloekte ze het feit dat ze hier 17 jaar had moeten wonen. Ze was een mooi meisje, een slim meisje, maar altijd opgesloten in het land waarin ze niet thuis hoorde, altijd onderdrukt door de goede wil van anderen. Maar ze wist zelf wel wat goed voor haar was. En dat was dit niet. Ze keek naar buiten, naar de ondergaande zon die de stad met haar oranje licht verlichte. De stad leek die lichte, vrolijke kleur te weerkaatsen door haar gekleurde gebouwen en prachtige wateren. De stad was ook helemaal geen stad, maar een serie eilanden, elk te bereiken met verschillende bruggen. Ze had van de stad gehouden, ze had haar inwoners gehaat, en nu was het tijd om afscheid te nemen.

'Lana?' haar vader riep haar, 'kom je?'

Lana draaide zich weg van het groote raam waardoor ze een werkelijk magisch uitzicht op de stad had gehad. Ze keek het Minister van Toverkunst in, wat de schoonheid van de stad leek te weerspiegelen en te vergroten door het gebruik van warme kleuren in combinatie met fris blauw en lichtgroen en natuurlijk veel water.

Haar vader zag haar kijken.

'Lana. Kom, we gaan.'

Lana liep naar haar vader toe, die bij de haard met de rode omlijsting stond. _Internationaal Hardvuur, niet betreden zonder toestemming van de immigratiebeamte._ Prijkte het boven de haard. Dat was de man waarmee haar vader had staan praten. De immigratiebeamte. Voor de zoveelste keer. Waarom konden die mensen niet gewoon berusten in het feit dat iemand hun land wou verlaten? Misschien wel omdat ze de inwoners haatte? Misschien wel omdat die tovenaars iets te veel voor de lieve vrede waren?

Lana haatte de Zweden, en de Zweden haatte haar niet, en dat maakte dat ze ze alleen maar meer begon te haten. Zelf was de door en door Zweeds. Felblauwe ogen, blond haar en een vriendelijk gezicht. Maar schijn bedriegt altijd. En dat zal de wereld snel merken.

Haar vader stapte de haard in, en Lana ook. Even waagde haar vader het om in haar hand te knijpen, maar die sloeg ze snel weg. Ze was geen klein kind meer. Het vuur kolkte om haar heen, in alle kleuren van de regenboog. De zag haard na haard voorbij flitsen en het vuur langzaam van kleur veranderen. Eerst kleurde het rood langzaam oranje en daarna geel. Van geel kleurde het groen, totdat het zo'n gifgroene kleur had dat ze er amper nog naar kon kijken. Op dat moment vloog ze samen met haar vader uit de haard, de zwarte marmere vloer op.

'De familie Paks, neem ik aan?' een onvriendelijk uitziende man keek van boven op Lana neer.

Deze stond meteen op en zei: 'Lana Paks, aangenaam.' De man reageerde niet en keek naar haar vader. Lana stak haar hand naar hem uit, maar net als zij zijn hand hat geweigerd, weigerde hij nu de hare. Zijn vader stond op en stelde zichzelf voor als Fred Paks.

'Mijn naam is Gibbon. Ik breng jullie naar waar jullie zijn moeten.' zei de man, die een zwarte mantel droeg die tot aan zijn voeten kwam. Dat integenstelling tot Lana, die een simpele spijkerbroek droeg met een donkergrijs t-shirt.

Ze liepen het Engelse Ministerie van Toverkunst uit, met Gibbon aan hun zeide.

Het ijzere hek voor de villa smolt weg toen Gibbon een beweging met zijn dikke, korte toverstok maakte. Even voelde Lana alsof ze haar eigen stok nog wel in haar zak had zitten, maar dat was gelukkig het geval. Een koude rilling liep over haar rug toen ze het hek passeerde. De tuin was groot, leeg en donker en de villa was net als de tuin, leeg, met spierwitte, dood uitziende muren. Een klein gezelschap stond in de deuropening.

'Gibbon!' klonk de stem van de vrouw met zwart, krullend haar, 'je bent laat!'

'Sorry, madame van Detta.' klonk Gibbons stem, anders dan Lana hem ooit had gehoord.

Ze keek naar haar vader, die kaarsrecht liep, alsof hij op audiencie mocht komen bij de koning zelf. Maar naar gelang ze van haar vader had gehoord, was de Heer ook te koning. Hij had het beste op met de magische gemeenschap en probeerde hem te behoeden voor de uitgewassen die het wilden vernietigen. De Heer was een waardig heerser voor de tovenaars. Jammergenoeg dachten de Zweden daar heel anders over.

Binnen liepen ze een deur door, die naar een grote eetzaal leidde. Slechts een klein aantal stoelen waren gevuld, de rest van de tovenaars was afwezig. Aan het hoofd van de tafel zat de Heer van het Duister zelf. Lana wou wel kijken, maar durfde niet. Ze keek iets naar haar schoenen, en later iets voorzichtiger de kamer rond. Het was er donker, de ramen waren grotendeels verduisterd.

'Kom verder.' klonk de kille, hoge stem van de Heer van het Duister.

Lana liep iets verder de kamer in. En opwinding leek haar te vervullen. Eindelijk zou ze onderdeel worden van een grootse organisatie. Een organisatie die goed zo doen voor de wereld. Een organisatie die zich als een olievlek uit zou spreiden over de anderen landen van Europa, om zich daarna te verspreiden op andere werelddelen, over zou springen naar andere continenten. En zij stond aan de voet van die organisatie. Aan de leiding was de onfeilbare Duisternis zelf. En zij was de eerste nieuwe generatie tovenaars, die zijn grootsheid mocht aanschouwen.

Dat gevoel hield ze vast. Hoe sterk het ook was, het werd alleen maar sterker toen ze de ongelofelijke pijn voelde op het moment dat het Duistere Teken in haar arm werd gebrandt. De pijn ging samen met trots. Ongelofelijke trots die haar tot in het diepst van haar hart en de rest van haar lichaam vervulde.

'Ik zweer mijn trouw.' spraken alle Dooddoeners.

'Ik zweer mijn trouw.' herhaalde Lana de eed, die ze spoedig uit haar hoofd zou leren.

'De trouw aan de Dooddoeners.'

'De trouw aan de Dooddoeners.'

'Door één ideaal en één heer verbonden.'

'Door één ideaal en één heer verbonden.'

'Het ras zuiveren van het kwade bloed.'

'Het ras zuiveren van het kwade bloed.'

'De Heer is mijn meester.'

'De Heer is mijn meester.'

'En als het teken brand…'

'En als het teken brand…'

'ben ik klaar om hem te dienen.'

'ben ik klaar om hem te dienen.'

Een vreselijke pijn schoot door haar arm en verspreide zich door de rest van haar lichaam. Lana werd vervuld met een ontzettend gevoel van trots. De Heer raakte haar teken aan, en de pijn werd heviger. Hij vulde haar. Een grimas van pijn en trots trok over haar gezicht. En toen werd alles zwart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

De wereld om haar heen kreeg langzaam vorm. Ze lag op een koude, harde vloer. Om haar heen was het stil. Even wist ze niet waar ze was, wie ze was en waarom ze daar was. Haar arm brande. 'Ik ben klaar om u te dienen.' zei ze, en plotseling wist ze weer waar ze was, wie ze was en waarom ze daar was. Ze opende haar ogen en zag de kroonluchter die boven haar hing. Toen ze om zich heen keek zag ze dat ze in het midden van een kring van gedaantes lag. Snel stond ze op. Niemand zei iets.

Plotseling klonk de stem van de Heer van het Duister akelig dicht bij haar. 'Om te vieren dat we twee nieuwe rekruten hebben, met een juiste overtuiging, gaan wij even wat spreuken en de uitwerkingen op Dreuzels demonstreren.'

Lana draaide zich bliksemsnel om en keek iin de rode, bloeddoorlopen ogen van de Heer van het Duister. Ze keek niet weg, maar knielde op de grond en keek naar haar schoenen.

'Sta op, Paks, en neem een masker en een gewaad.' Hij sprak tegen haar! Direct tegen haar! Niet tegen alle Dooddoeners, niet tegen een belangrijk persoon, maar tegen haar! Geluk vervulde haar terwijl ze deed wat haar opgedragen was.

Even later stonden ze in een Dreuzelwijk in Mailson, een stad in het zuiden van Groot Brittanië. De Dooddoeners hadden allemaal zwarte mantels aan, en kappen op. De wijk was rustig, het was zeven uur 's avonds en iedereen zat aan de eettafel te dineren. De taferelen die Lana zag waren huiselijk te noemen, maar daar zou snel een eind aan komen.

Het teken werd gegeven om te verdelen in groepjes. Elk groepje ging op één hoek van het plein staan, in het midden van de Dreuzelwijk. Een van de Dooddoeners vuurde een spreuk af, zag Lana door haar masker. Het was een groene straal die met een boog middenop het plein belande en daar een ontploffing veroorzaakte die een krater in de grond sloeg.

Een van de Dreuzels kwam naar buiten. 'Avada Kedavra.' sprak één van de Dooddoeners naast haar. Lana kende de spreuk niet, maar een groene lichtstraal ging op de man af en raakte hem recht in zijn borst. De man viel neer op de grond en bleef doodstil liggen, alsof hij dood was.

Meer Dreuzels kwamen naar buiten. Sommige nieuwsgierig, sommige schreewend. Een enkeling huilde, of was totaal in paniek. Vanuit de huizen kwamen de vragende stemmen van jonge kinderen, de sussende stemmen van ouders en verontrustend gemompel en gefluister. Paniek. Dat was waar het om draaide. En op het moment dat de paniek zijn hoogtepunt bereikt leek te hebben, kwamen de Dooddoeners uit alle hoeken langzaam maar met zekere passen het plein oplopen. Mensen schrokken van de mannen in zwarte mantels en met witte kappen op, maar toen deze hen niets deden werden ze overmoedig. Plotseling vuurde dezelfde Dooddoeners als eerst weer zo'n groene straal uit en de wereld leek te ontploffen. Alle Dooddoeners rende weg, maar Lana, ontwetend als ze was, bleef staan. De straal raakte het plein en de boel ontplofte. De mensen werden uit elkaar geblazen door de explosie en overal vlogen dingen in het rond.

Plots werd Lana weggetrokken, en meegesleurd, het plein af. Er volgde meer explosies, meer geschreeuw, maar dat stopte uiteindelijk, toen er geen levende ziel meer op het plein aanwezig was. Lana besefde dat de gene die haar had weggetrokken en waarmee ze nu achter een muur verscholen zat, haar leven had geredt.

'Bedankt.' bracht ze uit.

'Jij bent Paks, Lana Paks, is het niet? Niemand anders zou zo dom zijn om te blijven staan.'

'Ja, en wie ben jij?'

'Malfidus, Draco Malfidus.' de man deed zijn kap af en Lana zag zijn witblonde haren.

Een derde Dooddoener dook naast hen op. 'Meekomen, we gaan nog wat verder spelen.'

Die avond trok er een slinger van moord en doodslag door de stad Mailson. De Dooddoeners opereerde nu alleen, en de aanslag op het plein was blijkbaar de openingsklapper van de avond geweest.

Lana zag hoe een jong gezin werd uitgemoord door een Dooddoener met een mes en een Dooddoener met een gestole honkbalknuppel. Zelf ging Lana op het laatst ook een huis binnen, waarin een klein jongetje lag te slapen, alleen gelaten door zijn ouders. Toen ze naast zijn bed stond, werd het jongetje wakker. Hij schrok toen hij haar zag.

'Wat- wat ga je doen?' vroeg hij, een beetje beverig.

'Niets, niets, ik kwam alleen even kijken hoe het ging hier. Er is een beetje comotie in de buurt, snap je?'

Het jongetje nam genoegen met haar verklaring, draaide zich om en sliep weer verder.

Lana zette haar toverstaf zachtjes tegen de slaap van de jongen. 'Suffocao.' De spreuk leek niets te doen, maar de ademhaling van het jongetje was plots onhoorbaar en zijn borst bewoog niet meer.

Lana liep het huis uit, wat er nog steeds hetzelfde uit zag, maar waarvan ze bijna zeker wist dat de huidige bewoners nooit levend terug zullen keren. Ze stond op een nieuw plein. De sterren schenen over de dode en de levenden. De wereld was stil, en het lidteken op haar arm begon te branden.

'Hij roept ons terug.' riep een Dooddoener, en een aantal Dooddoeners verdwenen met een luide knal. Lana had ook wel willen verdwijnselen, maar ze had geen idee waar ze moest verschijnen.

Toen kwam de man met de witblonde haren het plein weer oplopen. 'Hij roept ons op.' zei hij, tegen haar.

'Ik weet het,' zei ze, 'maar ik heb geen idee wat te doen.'

'Je moet verschijnselen.' zei de man.

'Ja, dat had ik nu al wel begrepen.' klonk Lana, een beetje gepikeerd omdat ze juist niet wist waar naar toe.

'Houd me vast, ik weet de weg.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Samen met de Dooddoener met de witblonde haren aan haar zijde verscheen ze weer in de villa, klaarblijkelijk het hoofdkwartier van de Dooddoeners. Toen ze wat beter naar het gelaat van de man keek, zag ze dat hij eigenlijk nog maar een jongen was, een jongen van een jaar of 17, meerderjarig, maar nog niet volwassen.

Een half uur later stond ze met haar vader voor hun nieuwe huis. Een appartement in Londen. Haar vader draaide de sleutel om in de massief houten deur en stapte het appartement binnen. Het was er donker. Met een nonverbale spreuk liet haar vader de lichten aanspringen, en plots zag Lana dat ze in een volledig ingericht appartement stond. Weliswaar niet het mooiste interieur, maar wel volledig ingericht.

In de woonkamer stonden twee tweezitsbanken bij de open haard. Links van de deur zag Lana een muurtje dat een klein stukje het appartement in kwam, waarachter de deels open keuken schuilging. Daar stond ook de eetkamertafel opgesteld. De deur achter de tafel leidde naar de ouderslaapkamer, waar een tweepersoonsbed en een schrijfbureau stond. Daarnaast was de badkamer en haar slaapkamer, met uitzicht op de Wegisweg, de magische winkelstraat van Londen.

Haar kamer was simpel ingedeeld en bevatte net als de kamer van haar vader enkel een bed, een schrijfbureau en een kledingkast. Toen ze de kledingkast opende zag ze dat hij leeg was, en ondiep. Naast het schrijfbureau was nog een kleine boekenkast, ook leeg. Eigenlijk was alles leeg. Alles was leeg en kaal.

Met een zwaai van haar toverstok maakte Lana het bed op. Haar lichtgroene dekbedovertrek gaf de kamer gelijk wat meer kleur. Met een tweede zwaai van haar toverstok kleurde ze een deel van de muren geel, zodat er een kleurencombinatie tussen geel en lichtgroen ontstond. Lana was nog niet helemaal tevreden, maar het stond beter dan het saaie grijze interieur wat het was geweest.

Lana liep terug naar de woonkamer, waar haar vader nu in de keuken stond te kijken naar de lege koelkast.

'We moeten morgen maar gaan winkelen…' zei hij, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Lana.

Lana keek naar de twee kleine koffertjes waar de minimale spullen in zaten die ze mee hadden genomen. Ze wilden hier echt een nieuw leven beginnen. Nieuwe kansen, nieuwe prijzen. En ze hadden bijna niets meegenomen, op een aantal belangrijke spullen na.

Ze keek in de grauwe spiegel in de woonkamer naar haar eigen gezicht. Ze zag er moet en afgepeigerd uit.

'Ik ga naar bed.' zei ze, tegen haar vader.

'Truste.' zei deze terug.

De volgende ochtend liepen Lana en haar vader over de Wegisweg. Ze waren net langs huis geweest om de levensmiddelen op te ruimen die ze in de supermarkt hadden gekocht. Nu liepen ze over het deel van de Wegisweg waar Lana's kamer op uitkeek.

'We gaan eerst maar voor gewaden kijken.' zei haar vader, en ze liepen de winkel van Madame Mallekin binnen.

Eenmaal binnengekomen keek Lana haar ogen uit, want tot haar verbazing hingen er overwegend zwarte gewaden in de winkel, wat in schril contrast stond met de kleurige collecties van de winkels in Stockholm.

'Je zult wat vrije tijds kleding en wat schoolgewaden moeten hebben, Lana.' zei haar vader.

'Pardon? Schoolgewaden? ' zei Lana beledigd. 'Bedoel je dat ik…'

'Tovenaarswetten. Elke leerling onder de 18 jaar, moet naar school. En jij bent nog maar 17, dus je moet naar school.'

Lana, die blij was dat ze niet meer naar Fileine, de toveracedemie in Stockholm, had gemoeten, werd bijna boos bij het idee dat ze weer naar school zou moeten.

'Pap…' zei ze.

'Nee, Lana, geen discussie mogelijk.'

Aan de toon van haar vader hoorde Lana dat dit echt een uitgemaakte zaak was, en ze hield wijselijk haar mond.

In de winkel zocht ze een donkerblauw en een indigo-kleurig gewaad uit, samen met enkele zwarte schoolgewaden. Als laatste ging Lana op zoek naar een galagewaad, waar ze een prachtig nachtblauwe jurk voor vond, die met zilvere stiksels versierd was

'Mijn prachtige dochter.' bracht haar vader uit toen hij haar zag in de jurk. 'Je bent net je moeder, op het moment dat ik verliefd op haar werd.'

Lana dacht aan haar moeder, die op een dag gewoon niet meer wakker geworden was. Ze was er altijd tegen geweest om naar Groot Brittanië te gaan en zich bij de Dooddoeners aan te sluiten. Ze was zoals alle andere Zweden. Maar de liefde voor haar vader was groter dan die overtuiging, en dus had ze al zijn uitspraken en plannen gedoogd. En nu waren ze hier…

Na Madame Malekin ging Lana ook nog verdere schoolartikelen halen. Schoolboeken haalde ze van meerdere jaren, om dingen die ze gemist had of niet had geleerd in Zweden terug te kunnen zoeken. Ze was namelijk wel gelijk in de laatste klas, het Puistjaar geplaatst, bij haar leeftijdsgenoten.

Toen ze de boekwinkel weer uitliepen vroeg Lana aan haar vader wanneer ze naar Zweinstein zou gaan.

Haar vader leek even te twijfelen. 'Morgen.' bracht hij toen uit, terwijl hij stug door liep naar huis, de boze bui van zijn dochter verwachtend. Maar die kwam niet.

_Ik zal hem eens laten zien dat ik geen klein kind meer ben._ Dacht Lana boos, terwijl ze met het huis binnen liep en met de gekochte artikelen in haar kamer verdween.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

De Zweinsteinexpress reedt weg van het station, maar Lana keek niet meer uit het raam naar haar vader. Ze zat alleen in de coupé en was te lui geweest om haar koffer in het bagagerek te hijsen, dus stond hij nu op de bank tegenover haar.

Er liepen leerlingen over de gang, op zoek naar een coupé om te zitten, maar de deur van haar coupé van nog geen enkele keer open gemaakt door een miezerige eerstejaars. Gelukkig niet, nee. Lana staarde voor zich uit, vastbesloten niet melancholisch uit het raam te gaan staren en ook niet als een stuudje in een boek te gaan lezen.

De deur van haar coupé ging open. Boos wou ze omkijken wie haar stoorde, maar toen zag ze de jongeman met het helderblonde haar staan. 'Sorry dat ik stoor.' zei hij beleeft.

'Maakt niet uit.' Ze keek naar de hutkoffer die hij met zich mee sleepte.

Hij vroeg niets, maar toch antwoorde ze dat het goed was. Voordat hij de coupé in kwam sprak ze een zweefspreuk uit over haar koffer, die netjes het bagagerek inzweefde.

'Gaat u zitten.' sprak ze, met een licht spottende ondertoon op het woord "u".

De jongeman ging zitten. 'Draco Malfidus', hij stak zijn hand naar hem uit en ze schudde hem beleeft, 'maar wij hebben elkaar al ontmoet, geloof ik.'

'Klopt.' zei Lana. Het bleef even stil in de coupé. 'Lana Paks, trouwens, maar misschien wist je dat al.'

Het bleef stil in de coupé, terwijl de trein door het alsmaar veranderde landschap raasde. Het etenskarretje kwam voorbij, maar geen van hen leek de behoefte te hebben iets te kopen.

Na een aantal uur ging de deur van de coupé opnieuw open. Twee jongens stapte binnen, ze leken vaag op mensen die Lana al eens hadden gezien en richtte hun aandacht op Draco, nadat ze haar even met een schuin oog bekeken hadden.

'Draco, Patty wil je spreken.' zei de dikke jongen, op de toon van een lakei die tegen de koning spreekt.

'Zeg tegen Patty dat ik zo kom.' zuchte Draco en de twee jongens verlieten de coupé weer.

Lana wou vragen wie het waren, maar dat leek haar enigzinds ongepast, Draco beantwoorde haar vraag echter al voordat ze hem had kunnen stellen. 'Dat zijn Korzel en Kwast, jr. de zonen van Korzel en Kwast sr., maar dat had je misschien al wel begrepen. En Patty is mijn ex-vriendin. Veeleisend typ. Maar zoals je misschien al wel begrepen had, moet ik even weg.' Hij stond op en liep naar de coupédeur. Hij opende de deur en stapte de gang op, maar draaide zich om, om nog wat te zeggen. 'Als iemand hier wil zitten, zeg dan dat het mijn coupé is.' En hij liep weg.

Lana bleef even onder de indruk zitten, Draco had wel heel zelfverzekerd en zelfs lichtelijk uit de hoogte geklonken. Maar blijkbaar kon hij dat hebben op Zweinstein. Bij de bijeenkomst van de Dooddoeners had hij heel wat minder uit de hoogte gedaan, daar had hij bijna ineengedoken naast zijn moeder gezeten. Maar je merkte duidelijk dat dit zijn terrein was, dat hij hier de macht had, en dat hij niet van plan was om ook maar iemand daaraan te laten komen.

Buiten begon de lucht donker te kleuren, en Draco en Lana hadden beide hun schoolgewaden al aangetrokken. Op dat moment remde te trein af, totdat hij helemaal stopte. Lana stond op en trok haar toverstok om haar hutkoffer naar beneden te halen.

'Wacht,' zei Draco, 'we zijn er nog niet.'

'Waarom zijn we dan gestopt?' vroeg Lana.

'Als ik het had geweten, had ik het je zo verteld.' antwoordde Draco.

Toen ze uit het raam keek, zag ze dat verschillende leerlingen de ramen hadden geopend en nu in de koele avondlucht naar buiten hingen. Plotseling verstomde alle stemmen en gingen de leerlingen die op de gangen heen en weer liepen weer terug naar hun coupé. Mensen in donkere gewaden liepen over de gang, en keken in elke coupé naar binnen. Dooddoeners.

'Hij is hier niet.' hoorde ze een jongensstem overmoedig zeggen, 'Dachten jullie nu echt…' De zin werd niet afgemaakt. De gang lichtte even op van een lichtflits, en toen trok ook het geroezemoes weg.

Een van de Dooddoeners opende de deur van hun coupé en keek argwanend in het rond. 'We zijn te vertrouwen.' zei Draco tegen de Dooddoeners, die hem nu pas leek te herkennen.

'Jij wel, maar zij.' antwoordde de Dooddoener.

'Zij ook.' Lana voelde zich niet prettig bij het feit dat er over haar in de derde persoon werd gepraat waar ze bij zat.

Draco richtte zich tot Lana. 'Laat het hem zien.'

'Laat wat…' Lana kon haar zin niet afmaken. De Dooddoener had begrepen wat Draco bedoeld had en trok de mouw van haar linkerarm omhoog, zodat het Duistere Teken, wat nog enigszins roodgekleurd was, bloot kwam te liggen. De Dooddoener stapte weg, zonder Draco nog aan te kijken. Hij riep iets naar zijn collega en ging naar de volgende coupé. Daar hoorde ze geluiden van hutkoffers die werden opengetrokken en ruw werden doorzocht. De leerlingen klaagde niet.

'Dat is ons gelukkig bespaard gebleven.' zei Draco, met de nadruk op het woord "ons".

'Ja.' zei Lana.

'Dit is trouwens niet standaard hoor, ze zoeken de jongen.' zei Draco.

Lana wist niet wie "de jongen" was, maar hield wijselijk haar mond.

'Ik denk trouwens dat we zo wel aankomen op Zweinstein, daar worden dan eerst de kleintjes gesorteerd voordat we aan het feestmaal beginnen.' zei Draco.

Lana's maag knorde een beetje toen ze het woord feestmaal hoorde. 'Maar jij bent natuurlijk ook nog niet gesorteerd…' zei Draco bedenkelijk, terwijl hij haar aankeek. Lana trok haar linkermouw weer omlaag.

'Nee.' zei ze, terwijl ze probeerde op een toon te praten alsof het haar niets kon schelden, terwijl ze diep van binnen dacht dat gesorteerd worden tussen de eerstejaars wel een hele grote vernedering zou zijn.

'Je wordt vast een Zwadderaar.' zei Draco


End file.
